1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pyrotechnic composition comprising a 5-aminotetrazole salt, preferably a fireworks composition comprising a 5-aminotetrazole salt.
2. Relevant Background
Conventional colorful fireworks have the major disadvantage that they generate a lot of smoke which causes major problems in enclosed venues as for instance sport stadiums inside cities.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,214,139 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,917,146 metal salts of several high-nitrogen, low carbon content energetic materials are presented as viable ingredients for low-smoke fireworks compositions.
The high nitrogen, low carbon content energetic materials mentioned in these documents are, however, not readily available compounds. In order to prepare these compounds multi-step syntheses are required. Furthermore, in some of these syntheses environmental unfriendly, toxic or hazardous chemical precursors are required. These two issues increase the price of the metal salts of a high-nitrogen, low-carbon content considerably.